Unknown Beginnings
by KiraL-Demon
Summary: Beaten,raped,tortured,and poisoned,protecting her friends and herself. 8 years it has been, since she left. Can she gain her new title or will she fall right back down. She's an Uchiha, she's Kira, and she's back. Better than sounds, so is 2nd chap. R&R.
1. I'm back,but doesn't mean I want to be

_**A Naruto FanFic.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my main character. Uchiha is not mine.**

**Sasuke: 16 Sakura: 16 Naruto: 16 Gaara: 16 Kankuro: 18 Temari: 19**

**Kira: 16 Sophia: 17 Forest: 17 Kime: 28 Sarah: 27**

**Demon Carrier and Name Of Demon: Naruto-Kyuubi-Fox Gaara-Shukaku-Racoon**

**Kira-Kide-Bird.......Steven-Wolf........Semi-Coyote......Hiku-Fox........Hatred Dragon-Dragon**

**After Konoha Invasion, By The Akatski. At the meeting of all Kages.**

"I do not see any way the Uchiha has yet to harm this village. Yes, he walked away. Yes,

he joined our most wanted enemies, but I do not see any way he caused any potential harm on this

village." said the Mizukage. Why you ask the Mizukage is taking Uchiha's side? It is because he

knows that they killed him, all of the villages wouldn't be safe. She owes a debt to person, of which

she intends to keep, and tell no one. Yes, the whole village owes a debt. It is one of many of their

mysterious secrets.

"Just look what the actions influenced in this country. Sakura, for instance look what she

has done to get the Uchiha back. All she cares about is getting stronger to bring him back.

Not for a Shinobi's reasons, like wanting to kill someone. What do you think she is going to

do when he gets back? Then, she will be just I pitiless girl trying to win a convicts attention.

What difference is it, when as soon as he sets foot in this village, he will assassinated

immediately." said the Rokudaime.

"Even our most trusted two Joniuns and Uzumaki, who could have been a worthy ninja, betrayed

my orders and has betrayed Konoha, for that worthless ninja." continued the self-centered Hokage.

"You do not have any well enough reasons to assassinate the Uchiha. What physical harm has he

done to any of us? Team 7 is looking out for their team, like any Shinobi would. Now, exactly what

do you have against the Uchiha." surprisingly said the Kazekage.

"Not to disrespect you or anything, but you are only a mere child, and your loyalty for the demon

friend of yours, is getting in way of your leadership." snapped back the Hokage.

"Have you forgotten his sister?" asked the Raikage.

"Yes, his sister. Has it yet been proven she is dead?" said the Mizukage playing dumb.

"We had found her blood, about six months after her disappearance, in some abandoned

hide out. It is also rumored that her brother Itachi killed her. Also, even that she ran

away to start a group a of demons to attack the village out of vengeance. How these rumors

started we do not know. We are sure though one of the rumors is at least half true. So,

yes, it is assumed that she is dead." said the Rokudaime.

"I at least purpose we try to find any trace of her living. Then, if we are unsuccessful, we

will continue this discussion." purposed the Raikage.

"I agree." said the rest of the Kages, except the Rokudaime.

"And what do we have to trace her? Besides, she is a betrayer of this whole village.

What makes you think she wasn't also in the plan of taking over Konoha? And that the

reason she left is that she found out about the assassination of the clan yet to come.

So, she fled to come back and avenge her clan, thus to take over Konoha." said

the Rokudaime.

"Sounds like you have given a lot of thought about that explanation." said a voice

dripping with hatred and venom. And just like that the Rokudaime had a sword through

his body, along with three guards that was lounging at the attacker, was thrown into the wall.

Then, the sword that was through the Hokage, was gone then reappeared as it was shoved

in back of the men and into his chest. The Hokage gave one last breath and glance at the

mysterious girl, looking out at the corner of her eyes, giving such a look, that the devil would run

from. His eyes briefly widened from anger, terror, disbelief, and sorrow. Then, his eyes close,

as death took over him.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the three Shinobi, lunging at the attacker.

Then, just like that, they found themselves, not being able to move. They looked at the girl

and instantly backed down. The three was released, as they heard screaming.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!!!!!!!!!!" said voice that was so

discreet, that it could only be Tsunade. The rightful Hokage.

"Looks like I am not the only one that doesn't know what happened." said the girl,

"So, brother exactly what are you going to do now. After all you killed a traitor that was planning

against Konoha. So, they surely shouldn't punish you that bad." continued the girl turning

out to be Kira Lee Uchiha.

So, the attacker could only be known has Sasuke Uchiha. Then, just as that was revealed

the sound of someone being punched through the wall was heard.

"Typical of Tsunade." the girl chuckled, before turning back to her brother, the guards, and

the kages. Of, course let's not forget about Shukaku.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! LOOK IT'S MADARA!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kira trying to get them distracted

so she can take care of other things. Of course, all of them turned and looked, but one. She winked at

the Kazekage and disappeared. Even Shukaku was still staring at her, but not from shock, but of

something else.

o_0_o_0_ o _ 0 _ o _ 0 _ o _0_ o _ 0 _ o _ 0 _ o _ 0 _ o _ 0 _ o _ 0 _ o _ 0 _ o _ 0 _ o _ 0 _ o

**A/N Yeah, this is my first story so tell me what you think. I will have the rest up probably by next week. Hopefully. I make no promises but I won't abandon you.**


	2. Randomness Returns & Weirdness Begins

**A/N Sorry if I get the chapter screwed up, I am still trying to figure it out.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:.....Well...**

**Gaara:Say it or fear the wrath of my awsomeness.**

**KiraL-Demon:Says the Panda Boy.**

**Gaara:I am not a panda.**

**KiraL-Demon-Oh. I'm sorry. I guess now I have to make you kiss her.**

**Gaara:I hate you. And who is She? -death glare-**

**KiraL-Demon-You shall see, my boy.**

**Gaara:You are not Shukaku, so stop this bullbutter crap. Now who is She?!**

**KiraL-Demon:You would know. Now say it.**

**Gaara:I will get you, I swear to God I will get you. Fine. KiraL-Demon does not own Naruto or me.**

**KiraL-Demon:Awww...But Gaara I will own you, in the future. And how could you say that. You MEANIE!!!-wails in corner-**

**Gaara:EMO!!! Since, she's being a cry baby, I shall direct you to the next chapter. Now look down.**

* * *

Chapter 2:Randomness Returns & Weirdness Begins Kira's POV

"Your alive!" yelled Tsunade, who was pointing a finger to Kira. After Kira took off from the Kage meeting, she went to talk to Tsunade.

"Well no-duh. You see me here soaking wet from that dang trap you put on the gate for me, don't you?" I questioned, obviously ticked off. Well, who wouldn't be getting a whole lake of water poured on you and fighting 3 days nonstop with Madara.

Not to mention that I already fought, killed, and then died last time. Who could deal with two staight fights with Madara. I hope to Kami that me slitting his throat and stabbing a sword through his heart, that he will not come back to life. Well, he would need a new body.

Serves him right, if he want's to come back and get a new body, then let him. He will just have to train himself again and WILL not have the Sharigan. So, now he shouldn't even bother trying to get a new body. It will just be a waste of time. (A/N Look on profile for the water thing and the Madara fight.)

"TSUNADE, MY YOUTHFUL HOKAGE, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Dang. I think Gai busted my eardrums. Wait does he have a long lost son that we don't know about.

"HOKAGE-SAMA, YOU'RE AWAKE. YOUR RIGHT GAI-SENSAI, TODAY IS A WONDOROUS YOUTHFUL DAY, INDEED!" Yelled the mini Gai. Yep, there goes my hearing.

"OH, LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI!"

"LEE!" Then, Kami knows how, a beach and waves pop, as well as seagalls flying by and a huge rock. Then....what the hell. They are hugging and crying. Wow. I thought it was messed up when I was here.

"Well, who is this beautiful blossom?" asked the mini Gai. Kami! He even had his eye brows and looks.

"Kira Lee Uchiha." said I, trying to hide my irritation. Usually I can hide it better than this. I swear this village is getting to me, and I haven't even been a hour.

"No way in hell!" Wait! What! I know that Gai just did not call me a fake.

"Your fixing to go to hell if you accuse me of not being me." Could it get any worse?

"THEN PROVE IT! FIGHT ME!" Is Gai insane!

So, this is where I end up, in the hospital, strapped down, and frikin having my chakra sealed. I am going to kill someone, I am going to kill someone. Wait. I know. I can go kill Gai! Sense, he is the frikin one that caused this.

After Gai challenged, I won of course, but then that stupid mind of his, had to point out my injuries. I was frikin fine.

Even after I frikin beat he still doesn't believe me. Then, after I tried to explain, and even showing them the sord with Madara's blood on it, Tsunade dragged me to this Kami forsakken place and healed me. Which requires toughing me. Then after sealing my chakra, they are going to run frikin tests. I swear on of these days. They should know it's me because of my dang chakra.

But no, Madara just had to drain my chakra where it looks like I am a regular shinobi, just low on chakra. But still! They. Sould. Know.

I even showed them my Anbu sword, which is the one I have beat Madara with, and now they think I killed Kira and got her sword and is imporsinating her.

I swear there is something wrong with these people. Maybe they have been around Kakashi to long. I wonder...

"Okay, we're done." said Tsunade.

"Go burn in hell." I snapped back. But people should know that once I was mad, well let's just say alot of stuff happens.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your Hokage?" Tsunade said, to sound threatening.

"Who says you are my Hokage?" hey no one said you couldn't have fun.

"So you admit you are not Kira?" said Huruno. What. The. Hell. When did she get here and what am I doing in this room.

"Errrr....what the hell am I doing her. And no to your question. Although I can probably prove who I say I am, no wait, who I AM." and so now the like you can prove...

"Like you can prove." said Kakashi. See I told you....wait KAKASHI!!!!!

"Kakashi! When did you get here?" I question, curious.

"I just got here and if you are who you say then there will be only one way to prove it." said Kakashi. Hey, dude he still has that book. Pervert. So now I am in this room with candles lit and strapped to a bed, surely a genjutsu.

Creepy. It look like one of them room where Orochimaru deal with his patients, and when I say patients I mean little boys and him, well let's just say the little boys will never be the same again.

"Fine, then how?" I asked, clurely annoyed.

"What happened with Anko, you, and me when you was five?" this gonna be fun. MAWHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! Wow. I am really being evil today. Cool.

"You was supposed to babysit me but you forgot, so I decided to just go to you place instead of you picking me up. Which of course you was late for. You and Anko had gotten supposidly drunk, but you remember what all happened, a little odd don't you think? Amd then I walked in on you to having s-well doing it and I bugged my parents and you for weeks about it. Which I was a smart girl to not fall your bullcrap. And then my parents got enough of it and told you to tell me the *real* "talk". And then my father chased after you with a stick, as well as my mother. So you told me the talk and I bugged you about it, but surprisingly I didn't ell anyone, until now which you gave me permission to do. SO HAH!!!" yes, through with the long explanation.

Hey no more genjutsu. So now I am back in the hospital room, which to bright and sterile smelling, unstrapped. I sat up and Kami I was sore. Of course I wouldn't say it out loud.

Wait... Why is there evil chakra behing me. Oh Shi-

"WHAT DID IT TELL YOU! HUH! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" and there goes me running.

"ANKO, LEAVE HER ALONE, SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING! ANK-NO HITTING HER WITH A ROLLED UP PEICE OF PAPER!"

"MAWHAHAHAH! TAKE THAT YOU MONGREL! AHAHAHAHAH! I POW3N YOU!"

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" I YELLED. SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. MY. DANG. BROTHER. AND ZETSU. AND. KISAME. WAIT! WHAT! Why the hell is Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame here.

"KAMI HELL! WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE COMING BACK TO LIFE!" not realizing I had stopped. Which was the wrong mistake.

BAWM!!!! Great. Why am I always the one that everybody falls on. Tsunade was still standing, wide eyed.

And I had Anko, Itachi, Zetsu, and Kisame on top of me. This is one freaked up day.

* * *

**A/N Weirdness and randomness. Yes, I actually think like that and this character is based off of what I am like. Although, people are lucky I don't show my true side. Sorry with the cliffhanger, it's late and I need sleep. Aren't I just nice to Kira? MAWHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Yeah, I know nothing was really revealed except the Kakashi and Anko thing, and Itachi being alive. But pretty much all will be revealed in next chapter.**

**And trust me it will be long. So until then read and review. **

**Hey! Wait I forgot the Kira&Gaara kiss!**

**Gaara:Don't you dare think about it! and who is this Kira? Is it the She?**

**Kira: What the hell do you mean the She?**

**Gaara: Are that she that she was talking about, dobe.**

**Kira:-_- You ARE not my brother. And I am Kira, not she. And I am certainly not going to kiss you. ANd by the way author why the hell are you being so evi-**

**KiraL-Demon: Because I am the author. I write this. So deal with it. But guess what, I am working on a chat thing that will humiliate Gaara and you help! Ain't that just the awsomeness!**

**Kira:Errrrr...... no and I GET TO HIMULIATE YOU GAARA!!! NANERNANERNANER!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara:-_-**

**KiraL-Demon:We might want to run.**

**Kira: Yeah, let's go with that. RUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!**

**-us running and getting caought in sand-**

**Kira:Dang you author!!!!!!!! YOU had to make sand my weakness!**

**KiraL-Demon: Well, it made sense. Kira being her weakenesses mat-Matress, I mean matress.-shrinks in fear of Kira's and Gaara's glare-**

**Gaara:SAND BURIEL!!!!!!!!**

**Shukaku: OH NO THE HELL YOU'RE NOT!!!!!!! DON"T YOU DARE KILL OUR MATES!!!!!!!!!**

**Kira:0.0 WHAT!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara:0.0 EXCUSE ME!!!!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT?!!!!**

**KiraL-Demon: You see it will be reviewed in the next chapter. And I actually happen to be Kira. Oh, and you can't kill me because I don't exist. MAWHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shukaku: THAT'S MY GIRL!!!!!!!**

**KiraL-Demon: o_0 EXCUSE ME!!! AM NOT YOUR GIRL!!!!!!-stops evil laughter and gets a giant rock and beating Shukaku with it-**

**Kira:....**

**Gaara:....**

**Kira: You hungry?**

**Gaara: Yeah.**

**Kira: Wanna come to my place and get something to eat?**

**Gaara: Sure.**

**-Shukaku and KiraL-Demon stop fighting-**

**Shukaku and KiraL-Demon- Awww. Cute chibi love. -starts making kissy faces and awwwing sounds-**

**-they stop, when they see Kira and Gaara grab a giant rock and starts walking towards them-**

**Afterwards......**

**Gaara: You still hungry?**

**Kira:Yeah.**

**Gaara: You place?**

**Kira: Yeah, come on. -grabs Gaara's hands and starts to walk off with Gaara blushing and then... well Shukaku and KiraL-Demonshould have already learn't there lesson-**

**Out in Konoha...**

**Sasuke: Are those screams.**

**Sakura: Yes. Now stop worrying about that and let's get back to what we were doing. -wink-**

**Sasuke: Yes, we shall.**

**Naruto: -Bursts in the room- AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Sasuke: Haven't you ever seen 2 people-**

**Kakashi poofs up**

**Kakashi: SASUKE! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU!!! AND WITH SAUKRA!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN TO PEOPLE DOING TAXES!!!!!!!!!**

**Kakashi: Oh... Sorry those screams weren't you two.**

**Sasuke: No. What do you think we was doin-YOU PERVERT!!!!!!**

**Sakura:-_- Kakashi we did that before we done our taxes.**

**Naruto and Kakashi:0.0**

**Sasuke blushing: Heh. Heh. Well you see we wa-**

**-then here comes Shukaku and KiraL-Demon brusting through the walls with Gaara and Kira chasing them-**

**Kira:-stops and looks at Sasuke- Looks like somebody is restoring our clan already.**

**KiraL-Demon: -stops since everybody elso stopped- Yeah, you and Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura, and Itachi and Deidara.**

**Everybody:0_o**

**Sasuke: My brother is dead.**

**KiraL-Demon: Awww... But he is not. Oh! Deidara's pregenant. BYE!!!!-poofs away-**

**Kira: My place?**

**Everybody:-shakes head yes-**

**Itachi and Deidara poof in-**

**Itachi: Sure we are up to it. After all Deidara is eating for two. -pats Deidara stomach-**

**Everybody:- on floor from to much weirdness and randomness-**

**And I shall bade you a good nite. Read and Review. Please. Bye! :)  
**


End file.
